<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adora-bee by thrwsaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609327">adora-bee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrwsaby/pseuds/thrwsaby'>thrwsaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:09:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrwsaby/pseuds/thrwsaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"which bug do you think i am?''. softly, Andy ask.</p><p>"you're adorable as a bee."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>adora-bee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!, this is my first fic on the platform. i hope you enjoy my awkward work.<br/>have a good night/evening reading, pal!</p><p>(it's short, but no that much. plus, english isn't my born language -- but i've tried my best!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Joe Trohman was a weird kid."</em><br/>thats the first thing every one says about him during high school.<br/><br/>he don't talk much in public. and when he does, they seemed not have an end.<br/>and joe's classmates hate those endless-talks with his knowledge on bugs and kiwi birbs.<br/><br/>nevertheless, joe didn't give a shit to people troughs about his persona.  <br/><br/>but for Andy Hurley was pretty cute.<br/>he likes to hear the reasoning of bees, spiders and ants... how he explains it with that adorable lisp...</p><p><br/>Joe knows Andy stays with for pitty.<br/>it may or not hurts Joe a bit some times; but not sufficient for stoped the curly kid's fascination. <br/><br/><br/><em>one day;</em><br/>the two pals was holding a quiet chatting.<br/>Joe simply was talking with his friend about random things - but at the end it fell again in bugs and birbs talks.<br/><br/>"joe", the ginger boy muttered, gaining the opposite attention. "which bug do you think i am?'' softly, Andy ask to him.<br/><br/>Joseph freeze for a moment to think. meanwhile Andrew taste his strawberry yogurt, avoiding the contrary boy gaze for a bit.<br/><br/>"i think..." the jewish took andy's chin, to look into his cloudy eyes. "you're adorable as a bee can't be. <em>you're so adora-bee</em>, Andrew."<br/>the aforesaid felt a lightly flush on his freckled cheeks.<br/>"d.. do you r-really think i am cute?"<br/><br/>when the curly kissed his forehead and stroked his knuckles; Andy thought that was the answer. <br/>"yes."<br/><br/>                              ( ｡◕‿◕｡✿)<br/><br/><em>«your voice still being my honey, every morning.</em><br/><em>like a bee, your soft buzz keep me safe and sane.</em><br/><em>please, don't intoxicate me with your lovely sounds.»</em><br/><br/>Andy opened his eyes when the raspy -yet- soft voice stopped.<br/>Joe pouted at the end of his song. it did not convinced him at all. maybe andy did.<br/>"i could improve a little that part.'' he muttered to himself. "but nevermind, what do you think babe--"<br/><br/>Andrew took him by the cheeks to kiss Joe's peeled-lips corner, and blandly caressed the top of his chocolate curls. Joe, on the other hand, grabbed his boyfriend's waist, gently stroked.<br/><br/>thought that was the answer.<br/>"yes." Andy spoke against his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>